Tortures et trahison
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash JackStephen. Prisonnier d'un homme qui le connait trop bien, Stephen va devoir lutter contre ses anciens démons...


**Tortures et trahison**

Stephen faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule. Les hurlements qu'il entendait depuis plusieurs heures lui glaçaient le sang. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond de sa geôle, essayant de deviner ce qui se passait au-dessus de lui. Des bruits de pas et des voix indistinctes furent les seuls sons qu'il perçut, ce qui ne le renseigna pas. Il était inquiet. Il estimait être enfermé depuis au moins une journée entière, mais n'avait encore vu personne. Il espérait qu'il avait été le seul à se faire capturer et que Jack n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de venir à son secours. Commençant à se sentir faible, il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis l'attaque, ses ravisseurs n'ayant pas jugé utile de le nourrir.

Alors qu'il s'interrogeai sur le sort qui lui serait réservé, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur un homme vêtu de l'uniforme de la Marine Royale Espagnole. L'homme lui fit signe de le suivre et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il fut conduit dans une petite pièce sombre où on l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise sur laquelle il fut ligoté, puis l'Espagnol sortit. Un homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre s'approcha de Stephen qui ne put retenir un cri de surprise :

— James ? James Dillon ?

— Bonjour, Stephen ! Quelle tête ! On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

— Je vous croyais mort ! Lorsque les Espagnols vous ont pris… Oh ! s'exclama soudain le prisonnier d'un air entendu, comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Vous avez changé votre fusil d'épaule…

— Toujours aussi intelligent, mon cher ami ! Les Espagnols étaient ravis de tous les renseignements que j'ai pu leur fournir sur les opérations de la France et de l'Angleterre.

— Espèce de traître ! cracha Stephen.

— C'est vous qui me dites ça ? rit son interlocuteur. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous avez bien trahi vos amis français en aidant le Capitaine Jack Aubrey à capturer l'un de leurs vaisseaux.

— Les Français n'ont jamais été mes amis !

— Tant mieux ! s'exclama Dillon avec un grand sourire. Vous n'aurez donc aucun scrupule à me livrer ce que vous savez de leurs derniers mouvements. Et, tant que vous y serez, vous pourrez me parler de ceux des Anglais également.

— Jamais !

Dillon ne parut pas surpris. Toujours souriant, il s'approcha de Stephen et se pencha vers lui, soufflant :

— Même pas en souvenir de notre ancienne complicité ?

Pour toute réponse, le médecin lui cracha au visage. Furieux, le traître le gifla violemment, lui fendant la lèvre inférieure. Stephen passa sa langue pour essuyer le sang qui coulait, puis sourit :

— Quelle délicatesse… Je vous reconnaît bien là…

— Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ! Je vous jure que vous allez me dire tout ce que je veux savoir !

— Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous allez me torturer jusqu'à ce que je parle ? Ne soyez pas stupide ! Vous savez très bien que ça ne servira à rien.

Dillon eut un sourire carnassier qui donna des sueurs froides à son prisonnier.

— J'ai un autre moyen de persuasion…

Il se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard inquiet de Stephen. Le médecin connaissait le regard de son geôlier et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Dillon lança une phrase en espagnol aux gardes qui se tenaient dehors, puis attendit quelques minutes sur le pas de la porte qu'ils reviennent. Lorsqu'ils furent là, il rentra, suivi par les gardes qui soutenaient un homme mal en point. Stephen sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut l'autre prisonnier.

— Jack…

Dillon parut ravi de l'air catastrophé de son ancien ami. Celui-ci observait le Capitaine de « La Surprise », essayant de jauger de son état médical. De multiples hématomes et coupures étaient visibles sous sa chemise déchirée, ses cheveux dénoués lui tombaient sur le visage et, de toute évidence, il n'aurait pas pu tenir debout sans aide. Les deux gardes le lâchèrent, le laissant s'écrouler sur le sol. Dillon s'approcha d'un air triomphant et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'obliger à lever la tête. Stephen fut frappé par les marques de coups qui parsemaient le visage de son ami. Celui-ci sembla mettre quelques secondes à reconnaître le médecin, puis sourit faiblement.

— Stephen…

— Que vous ont-ils fait ?

— Je vais bien…

Dillon observa leur échange d'un air satisfait.

— Comme c'est émouvant ! lança t'il d'un ton narquois. Alors, mon cher Stephen, maintenant, allez-vous vous montrer plus coopératif ?

— De quoi parle t'il ? demanda Jack, semblant soudainement retrouver ses esprits, malgré la douleur.

Le médecin sembla embarrassé. Il hésita, puis comprit qu'il était le moment de tout avouer à son ami :

— Jack… il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir à mon sujet…

Dillon l'interrompit :

— Votre ami est un espion, mon cher Aubrey !

— Un espion… murmura le Capitaine, abasourdi.

— Il travaille pour les Français… enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il les trahisse pour vous aider.

— Il dit vrai ? Interrogea Jack.

Stephen soupira :

— Oui… enfin presque… je n'ai jamais travaillé pour les Français !

Dillon lui lança un regard à la fois surpris et perplexe :

— Vraiment ? Pourtant…

— J'étais agent double, répondit Stephen d'une voix sourde. Les Français pensaient que je travaillais pour eux, mais en fait, je suis toujours resté loyal à la couronne d'Angleterre.

— Vous m'avez trompé pendant toutes ces années ! S'exclama Dillon, lâchant Jack pour s'approcher de son ancien ami.

— Moi, je vous ai trompé ? lança le médecin d'un ton incisif. A ce que je vois, vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour changer de bord dès que vous en avez eu la possibilité !

— Ce n'était pas les mêmes circonstances ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Soit j'aidais les Espagnols, soit je mourrais !

— Justement… souffla Stephen. A votre place, je serais mort plutôt que de trahir ma patrie… mais je me doutais bien que vous n'aviez aucun honneur…

Dillon le gifla à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, le coup fut si violent que la chaise de son prisonnier bascula et tomba sur le côté. La tête de Stephen heurta le sol brutalement, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Une main chaude et rugueuse était posée sur son front lorsque Stephen sortit des brumes de l'inconscience. Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux, un mal de tête intense lui martelant le crâne. Il crut avoir l'esprit encore endormi en reconnaissant le visage inquiet qui était penché sur lui. Il leva une main pour repousser les cheveux longs de son vis-à-vis qui lui chatouillaient la joue.

— Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'il vous avait tué !

— Jack ?

Le Capitaine s'éloigna un peu et aida son ami à s'asseoir. Stephen s'adossa contre la cloison derrière lui, puis jeta un regard inquisiteur à son compagnon d'infortune. Celui-ci semblait aller un peu mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais une lueur étrange avait envahi son regard.

— Que s'est-il passé après que je me sois évanoui ?

— Dillon vous a fait emmener par les Espagnol et m'a parlé…

Une sueur froide coula sur l'échine de Stephen. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Une peur incoercible s'empara de lui tandis qu'il demandait, d'une voix qu'il espérait posée :

— Que vous a t'il dit ?

— Il m'a raconté votre rencontre… et m'a expliqué la nature… particulière… de vos relations… répondit Jack en fixant le sol.

Stephen était anéanti. Plus que les coups, plus que la torture, plus encore que la révélation de sa vie d'agent double, en voyant James Dillon, il avait redouté que Jack apprenne la nature de leurs relations amoureuses. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Stephen, les genoux remontés contre son torse, gardait les yeux baissés, n'osant pas lever la tête de peur de croiser le regard dégoûté de son ami.

_Ex-ami…_ pensa t'il avec amertume. _Pourquoi a t'il fallu que nous nous fassions capturer par LUI ! Justement le seul homme sur terre qui pouvais me mettre dans cette situation ! Quel dommage que les Espagnols ne l'aient pas tué, finalement… Maintenant, Jack ne voudra plus de moi sur son bateau… je sais très bien ce qu'il ressent envers ce que l'Eglise et les gens bien pensants nomment « la sodomie ». Je sais qu'il ne tolèrera pas d'avoir une personne comme moi sur son navire… Je ne sais s'il l'a fait exprès, mais Dillon ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal en me tuant… je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que je n'inspire que du dégoût à Jack… à celui que je rêve de serrer dans mes bras… à celui que j'aime à en mourir…_

Stephen eut un long soupir puis se décida enfin à jeter un coup d'œil vers le Capitaine de « La Surprise » qui était toujours silencieux, assis à quelques mètres de lui. Jack avait les yeux dans le vague. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, son visage tuméfié complètement inexpressif. Au bout d'un long moment, le médecin ne supporta plus le calme qui régnait dans la cellule et supplia :

— Parlez-moi… je vous en prie…

Seul le silence lui répondit. Alors, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

— Je suis certain que vous êtes choqué par ce que Dillon vous a appris sur moi. Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu, Jack, mais telle est ma nature et rien ni personne ne la changera. Je sais que je suis un pêcheur… je sais que pour certaines personnes, je n'ai même pas le droit de vivre… mais voilà… J'espère que vous ne vous sentez pas trahi car je n'ai jamais voulu vous mentir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si vous aviez su, vous m'auriez jeté par-dessus bord et j'avais une mission à remplir…

La confession de Stephen fut interrompue par quatre gardes qui entrèrent subitement dans la geôle. Ils s'emparèrent des deux hommes et les ramenèrent dans la pièce où Dillon les attendait. Jack fut attaché sur la chaise et Stephen contre le mur, debout, les bras au-dessus de la tête. Dillon patienta jusqu'à ce que les Espagnols soient sortis, puis il s'approcha de son ancien ami.

— Je vois que vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. J'ai eu peur de vous avoir tué.

— Vous auriez mieux fait… murmura Stephen.

Dillon sourit largement.

— Oh… votre ami Jack n'a pas apprécié mes révélations ? Franchement, si vous n'aviez pas été aussi cachottier avec lui, je n'aurais pas eu à lui apprendre que nous avons été amants. Allez, Stephen ! Souriez un peu !

Le médecin leva les yeux vers le traître et gronda :

— Je vous jure que si le destin m'en offre l'occasion, je vous tuerai !

Ne semblant pas le moins du monde impressionné, Dillon s'avança encore, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son visage fut à quelques centimètres de celui de Stephen.

— Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué… souffla le traître avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son prisonnier.

Après le premier choc de surprise, Stephen sentit une violente nausée l'envahir lorsque la langue de son ancien amant s'insinua de force entre ses lèvres. Il se débattit, mais Dillon le tenait fermement d'une main, l'empêchant de détourner la tête pour rompre le baiser. De son autre main, il déchira la chemise du médecin et commença à lui caresser le torse. Alors qu'il tentait de plus en plus fermement de se défaire de l'étreinte violente de son agresseur, Stephen s'immobilisa lorsque Dillon planta une dague à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de reprendre le baiser interrompu. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter dans son entreprise jusqu'à ce qu'une voix forte provenant de derrière le traître ne lui fasse lâcher sa victime :

— Ne le touchez pas !

Dillon s'écarta de Stephen en souriant, puis se tourna vers Jack. Celui-ci, toujours ligoté sur sa chaise, lui lançait un regard assassin. Son visage était déformé par la rage. Dillon s'approcha de lui, lançant :

— Vous vous décidez enfin à réagir ! Je me demandais jusqu'où il faudrait que j'aille pour que vous finissiez par vous manifester !

— Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure !

— Merci ! répliqua l'intéressé en souriant encore plus largement.

— Je vais vous tuer…

Dillon s'arrêta juste devant son ennemi et lui demanda d'un air narquois :

— Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, attaché comme vous l'êtes ?

Un sourire que Stephen connaissait bien apparut sur les lèvres de Jack. Dillon n'eut pas le temps de crier lorsque la main du Capitaine enserra subitement son cou. A demi-levé de la chaise, ses liens pendant derrière lui, Jack resserra sa prise avec son autre main. Dillon essaya de se dégager, commençant à suffoquer, mais la prise de son assaillant était ferme et solide. Les muscles des avant-bras de Jack, contractés au maximum, ne lui laissaient aucune chance de s'échapper. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Dillon cessa de se débattre. Jack le relâcha brusquement ; le corps sans vie du traître s'effondra sur le sol. Stephen, encore sous le choc de l'agression dont il venait d'être victime, vit dans un état second le Capitaine s'approcher et sortir la dague du mur. Lorsque Jack coupa les liens qui lui maintenaient les poignets, ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra dans ses bras.

— Je suis désolé… murmura le médecin en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Son ami le déposa précautionneusement sur le sol contre la paroi, puis souffla :

— C'est à moi de m'excuser… Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser aller jusque là… Vous me pardonnerez ?

Stephen, surpris, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Alors qu'il allait enfin le faire, des voix leur parvinrent de l'extérieur.

— Les Espagnols ! s'exclama Jack. Cela ne va pas être évident de sortir d'ici avec cette petite dague pour toute arme ! Etes-vous en état de marcher ?

Stephen fit un signe de dénégation de la tête. Son corps se mit à trembler violemment lorsqu'il réalisa à retardement ce qui venait de se passer et, surtout, l'abomination de que Dillon avait failli lui faire subir. Jack se releva et alla ôter la veste du traître pour la donner à son ami. Il l'aida à l'enfiler et, voyant que Stephen tremblait toujours, il s'agenouilla près de lui et le serra doucement dans ses bras. D'abord crispé, le médecin finit par se détendre dans la douce chaleur de cette étreinte. Au bout de quelques minutes, très gêné, il repoussa Jack qui l'interrogea du regard.

— Ca va aller, murmura Stephen. Je peux marcher.

Il tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes n'étaient pas encore très sûres et il dut prendre appui sur son ami pour ne pas tomber. Celui-ci soupira :

— Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre… Je vais y aller seul, trouver un moyen de nous faire évader et je reviendrai vous chercher.

— Non… c'est trop dangereux… Partez sans moi…

— C'est hors de question ! Plutôt mourir que vous abandonner ici !

Il aida le médecin à se rasseoir par-terre, puis se releva et s'approcha de la porte. Il posa son oreille contre le battant de bois, essayant d'entendre combien de gardes se trouvaient derrière. Soudain, un bruit sourd le fit sursauter et reculer vivement. Son regard croisa celui de son ami. Tous deux semblaient aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un second grondement fasse vibrer le navire.

— La Surprise ! s'exclama Jack, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Stephen, perplexe.

— Certain ! Je reconnaîtrais le bruit des canons de mon vaisseau entre mille ! Ils sont venus nous chercher !

Le Capitaine se figea, écoutant attentivement, essayant de deviner ce qui se passait au-dehors. Stephen, adossé contre le mur, laissa son regard errer sur le visage tuméfié de son ami, admirant la force de caractère qui se dégageait de cet homme en toutes circonstances. Jack dut sentir que le médecin le fixait car il se tourna brusquement vers lui. Embarrassé de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de contemplation, Stephen baissa les yeux. C'est alors que son ami souffla :

— Lorsque nous serons en sécurité sur la Surprise, il faudra que nous parlions…

Le médecin n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ce que Jack venait de lui dire car le navire fut ébranlé et une partie du plafond de la pièce s'effondra, heureusement assez loin d'eux. Au milieu de la poussière, ils virent alors une tête connue apparaître à l'envers par le trou béant.

— Cap'taine ? Doc ? Vous êtes là ?

— Ici Mr Bonden , répondit Jack, aidant à nouveau Stephen à se lever.

Le timonier de la Surprise sauta lestement dans la pièce et tendit à une épée à son Capitaine.

— Cela pourra vous servir, Sir.

— Merci.

Il confia le médecin au nouveau venu, puis jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui tout en interrogeant :

— Quelle est la situation ?

— Nous avons eu presque tous les Espagnols, les autres sont en train de s'occuper de ceux qui restent. Mais on devrait partir vite d'ici, le bateau est en train de couler.

Jack acquiesça silencieusement, puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand. Comme il s'y attendait, plus personne ne la gardait. Les trois hommes se ruèrent alors dans le couloir désert, puis finirent par déboucher à l'air libre. Deux Espagnols se jetèrent sur eux et Jack dut s'en occuper.

— Ramenez le docteur sur la Surprise ! lança t'il à Bonden tandis qu'il se repoussait l'attaque.

Le timonier ne répondit pas, obéissant sans attendre. Stephen aurait voulu protester, ne supportant pas de s'éloigner de Jack, mais il n'en eut pas la force et se laissa emmener en sécurité sur le vaisseau anglais. Bonden l'assit sur les marches menant à la barre et reprit son poste qu'il avait abandonné à l'un de ses camarades lors de l'abordage. D'où il était, Stephen pouvait très bien voir Jack se battre contre les Espagnols, en tuant un rapidement avant de se débarrasser du second en le faisant tomber par-dessus bord. Lorsqu'il fut certain que plus personne ne lui barrerait la route, Jack courut vers son vaisseau, lançant un ordre à ses hommes :

— Coupez les cordes et repoussez-moi cette épave !

Les marins s'affairèrent à obéir, sectionnant l'un après l'autre les liens qui maintenaient la Surprise et le vaisseau espagnol côte à côte. Jack mit le pied sur son navire au moment où le dernier grappin tombait. Libéré de son soutien, le bateau ennemi commença à s'enfoncer, mais entraînait la Surprise avec lui. Les marins poussèrent le navire espagnol à l'aide de tout ce qui pouvait leur tomber sous la main. Enfin, l'épave s'écarta du vaisseau anglais et s'enfonça rapidement dans les eaux sombres de l'océan . Jack leva les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir et Stephen sut qu'il remerciait Dieu d'avoir épargné leurs vies et son navire. Ce simple geste raviva chez le médecin la peur d'être rejeté. Difficilement, il quitta l'escalier et se dirigea vers l'entrée des cabines. Une fois à l'intérieur, il alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais elle était encombrée par les blessés. Alors, ne se souciant pas des personnes qui s'approchaient de lui pour lui demander de l'aide ou s'enquérir de son état, il quitta les lieux et alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Là, il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux, espérant de tout cœur que tout ce qui venait d'arriver n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Epuisé, il s'endormit rapidement.

_Il était debout dans un endroit sombre. La seule lumière présente provenait d'une lanterne qui brûlait, posée sur une table à quelques pas de lui. Il était seul. Il voulut s'approcher de la lampe, mais son corps refusa de réagir. Soudain, le visage de Jack apparut à quelques centimètres du sien. Une expression de colère déformait ses traits et sa voix, lorsqu'il parla, était empreinte de fureur :_

— _Vous m'avez trahi ! Vous allez mourir !_

_Une lame s'enfonça brusquement dans son ventre, lui coupant la respiration. Jack riait bruyamment alors que toute vie s'évaporait de son corps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Seul le rire dément de Jack emplissait la pièce, lui crevant les tympans…_

Stephen se redressa brutalement, réveillé en sursaut par des coups frappés à la porte de sa cabine. Il passa une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui l'inondait, essayant de reprendre ses esprits après ce cauchemar terrifiant.

— Stephen, ouvrez !

Le médecin hésita un instant, la peur au ventre. Même s'il savait que Jack ne lui ferait jamais de mal, du moins pas physiquement, Stephen était encore terrorisé par les réminiscences de son rêve. Il secoua la tête, se morigénant, puis se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Jack se tenait derrière, l'air inquiet.

— Vous allez bien ? Cela fait au moins cinq minutes que je frappe sans réponse !

Stephen retourna s'asseoir sur son lit tandis que son ami entrait, refermait la porte et s'installait sur une chaise.

— Je dormais… souffla le médecin, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Puis, soudain, sa conscience professionnelle reprit le dessus sur ses problèmes personnels et il leva le regard vers son ami, l'examinant.

— Il faut soigner vos blessures, lança t'il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa malle.

— Ce n'est rien, sourit Jack. Cela guérira tout seul !

Stephen revint vers son ami, une trousse médicale à la main, puis prit une chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui.

— Vous avez une vilaine coupure au front qu'il faut désinfecter. Et je suis certain que vous devez avoir une ou deux côtes cassées, vu la façon dont vous vous tenez.

Le Capitaine soupira et se laissa faire lorsque Stephen lui passa un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la tempe. La douleur le fit tressaillir, mais il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Qu'y a t'il d'amusant ? demanda Jack.

— Vous, répondit son ami en s'éloignant pour prendre une nouvelle compresse dans son sac. Quelle que soit la situation, vous gardez toujours votre sang-froid.

— Ce n'est qu'une apparence.

— Je le sais. Mais, c'est une facette de votre personnalité qui me surprend à chaque fois.

Stephen posa la compresse, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son ami. Sa conscience professionnelle et son cœur bataillaient ferme au moment où il demanda d'une voix tremblante :

— Enlevez votre chemise… il faut que j'examine vos côtes…

Jack obéit sans hésiter, ôtant ce qu'il restait de son vêtement en lambeaux. Stephen essaya de faire taire ses sentiments lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur le torse de son ami, tâtant la peau burinée pour tenter de déceler des dégâts internes. Au moment où il touchait une côte à droite, Jack tressaillit. Le médecin sut alors qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

— Vous avez deux côtes cassées. Heureusement, elles ne semblent pas avoir bougé.

Le soulagement qu'il éprouvait se reflétait dans sa voix. Trop souvent, des hommes étaient morts sous ses yeux parce qu'une côte avait perforé un poumon et qu'il n'avait rien pu pour les sauver. Il attrapa un bandage dans son sac et commença à en entourer le torse de Jack. Pour cela, il dut se rapprocher tant qu'il sentit une chaleur intense l'envahir et dut se forcer au calme.

_Ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu es médecin, tu fais ton travail et c'est tout !_

Il se répéta ces mots en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il eut finit le bandage et l'ait noué assez serré pour maintenir les côtes en place. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, la main de Jack l'attrapa fermement par le poignet. Stephen regarda cette main, ne sachant que penser.

— Nous devons parler… souffla le Capitaine d'une voix rauque.

Son ami sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Il voulait s'éloigner, se défaire de cette prise sur son bras, mais il était tétanisé. Seuls ses yeux bougèrent, se posant sur le visage de Jack, plongeant dans le regard qui oscillait entre le bleu et le vert en fonction du temps. A ce moment précis, ils étaient d'un bleu profond comme l'océan et Stephen se sentit y plonger et s'y noyer. Le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si le monde extérieur avait compris que cet instant était d'une importance primordiale et ne devait absolument pas être troublé. Soudain, Jack posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Stephen et l'attira encore plus près, sans rompre leur contact visuel jusqu'au moment où il ferma les yeux tout en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Le médecin crut sentir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et, s'il n'avait été tenu par la poigne ferme de Jack, il se serait effondré.

Le baiser fut léger et bref, mais Stephen avait eu l'impression qu'il avait duré une éternité et même plus encore. Enfin, il arriva à reprendre un peu ses esprits et s'éloigna, Jack l'ayant relâché. Les yeux embués de larmes, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, complètement perdu.

— Pourquoi ? murmura t'il.

Jack se leva et voulut s'approcher, mais Stephen lui fit signe de rester à distance. Essayant de contrôler sa voix, le médecin reprit :

— Pourquoi avez-vous… je ne comprends pas…

Jack se rassit, soupira, puis répondit :

— Lorsque Dillon m'a parlé… qu'il m'a raconté votre lien avec lui… j'étais furieux… dans mon aveuglement, j'ai cru que je vous en voulais de m'avoir menti, plus même pour vos relations avec cet homme que pour votre rôle d'espion… jusqu'au moment où… lorsqu'il vous a agressé… de voir ses mains sur vous, j'ai cru devenir fou… de jalousie…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure tandis que Stephen le regardait avec surprise et incrédulité. Jack continua :

— J'étais aveuglé par ma foi… et par les préceptes de cette église dont maintenant je doute…J'ai toujours cru qu'il ne pouvait y avoir entre deux hommes qu'une amitié profonde, rien de plus… Lorsque j'ai failli vous perdre lors de notre course poursuite avec l'Achéron, j'ai perdu le sommeil pendant plusieurs jours, mais je mettait ces insomnies sur le compte de mon désir d'en découdre avec ce maudit Français. Maintenant… je comprends que ma peur de vous perdre était plus puissante que je l'avais crue…

Il soupira à nouveau avant de conclure :

— Je ne sais plus exactement où j'en suis aujourd'hui, Stephen, mais je sais que je vous veux près de moi, sur ce navire, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Stephen essayait d'assimiler tout ce que son ami venait de lui dire, comprenant peu à peu ce que cela signifiait. Lorsque, enfin, tout fut clair dans son esprit, il sourit.

— Vous ne pouvez savoir le bien-être que me procurent vos paroles, Jack. J'étais torturé de ne pouvoir vous parler de moi, de mes sentiments les plus profonds… lorsque je vous voyais avec ces femmes, lors de nos escales, je souffrais intérieurement… mais je crois être devenu très fort au jeu de la dissimulation de la jalousie…

Devant le regard inquisiteur du Capitaine, Stephen continua :

— Oui, j'étais jaloux… Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi je ne descendais jamais à terre, profiter de ces filles de joie qui s'offrent si facilement aux marins… Certains m'ont même posé la question ouvertement et j'ai menti. Après tout, je n'étais plus à un pêché près ! Je leur ai dit que j'avais une épouse en Angleterre et que j'avais fait le serment de lui rester fidèle ! Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Tous me croyaient fidèle à une femme irréelle… alors que l'unique personne que je mourrais d'envie de serrer dans mes bras était la seule au monde avec qui ce geste était impossible… enfin, je le croyais jusqu'à maintenant…

Tout en finissant sa phrase, Stephen s'était levé et rapproché de Jack qui le fixait, immobile. Le médecin sourit, puis s'avança encore jusqu'à se trouver debout entre les jambes écartées de son ami, le visage penché vers lui. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots à cet instant où leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau pour un doux et langoureux baiser.

Stephen, accoudé au bastingage, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsque la voix de Jack retentit près de son oreille.

— Bonjour.

— Vous me l'avez déjà dit, sourit le médecin tandis que son ancien ami et nouvel amant s'installait à côté de lui, contemplant la terre qui s'avançait rapidement vers eux.

— Oui, mais pas en public, répondit Jack.

— C'est vrai, reconnut Stephen. Que comptez-vous faire de moi lorsque nous serons à terre ?

— Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre question ? s'étonna le Capitaine.

— Comptez-vous m'inviter chez vous ?

— Bien entendu ! Vous serez mon hôte pendant toute la durée de notre mouillage. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser vous éloigner de moi, même à terre !

— Tant mieux ! lança le médecin en se tournant pour contempler le profil volontaire de Jack. Cependant… j'ai une personne à rencontrer à Londres… pour ma mission… et cette personne ne doit pas savoir que vous connaissez la nature de mes activités extra-médicales.

— Alors, je vous attendrai chez moi. Venez dès que vous le pourrez, ma porte vous sera grande ouverte.

— Merci, Jack.

La main du Capitaine s'approcha imperceptiblement de celle de Stephen jusqu'à la frôler. Le médecin sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et sourit. Si quelques jours plus tôt, on lui avait dit qu'il filerait le parfait amour avec Jack grâce à Dillon, il aurait disséqué l'impudent… Et pourtant… Ne dit-on pas : « L'amour a des raisons que la raison ignore » ?

**Fin.**


End file.
